


Day #13: You Need You Some Home

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficmas, Ficmas Day #13, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Leigh is going to middle school, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is scared what will happen to his daughter when she doesn't have someone to lean on.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Dean wants to give his daughter more independence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #13: You Need You Some Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Home by JohnnySwim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APoRFLtD8z4)

The hardest part about moving up to middle school, was leaving JoJo. JoJo had been with her at school since before she could remember but she couldn’t come up with her.

 

No matter how much her Dad argued with them. No matter how much her other Dad pleaded. They wouldn’t pay for JoJo to go with her and they just couldn’t afford it. 

 

Whilst Dean knew that JoJo was extremely crucial to Leigh’s enjoyment to school, he also knew that this could do her good.

 

“It’ll give her a chance to make friends. She’s never had a friend her own age before.” He told Cas, whilst they were just about to go to sleep.

 

“It’s scary for her though. She’s not even being gradually weaned off of having someone there full time. It’s just happening and I don’t think it’s going to be good for her.” Cas had replied, nothing but the glint of moonlight shining off of Dean’s green iris’ visible.

 

“I don’t think her having Jo there constantly is good for her. I know she’s autistic, I know she struggles but how is she supposed to grow up and have as normal a life as possible if we keep putting that barrier between her and the world. She’s just like any other kid, she can’t cling to her comfort zone forever.” Dean countered, watching Cas’ blue, bambi eyes blink through the dark.

 

“I guess.” Cas replied, giving in to Dean. Mostly because he was tired.

 

“I love you, angel.” Dean said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Cas’ nose. He didn’t know whether Cas’ face wrinkled up because of the nickname or the kiss but it didn’t matter.

 

“Love you too.”

And they slept, dreams of their daughter’s possible meltdowns plaguing both their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry it's short but, again, I'm tired.
> 
> I feel accomplished as long as I get something out for every day.
> 
> I've also started a series for my Leigh'verse. There probably won't be anything in there that isn't in the Ficmas series until after Christmas, but you should still Subscribe to it!
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
